


Piece of the action

by sonicsora



Series: Brütal Prompt Fics [11]
Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Crushes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: Lars plays the role of leader, welcoming another group into Ironheade. The only problem is he can't find the right words when he's faced with someone like The Fire Baron.





	Piece of the action

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from the Brutal Legend discord server. I had to fic.

The leader of man, the hero of the rebellion was tongue tied. Very, very tongue tied. Not in a way he was comfortable being. 

“I- oh.” Lars awkwardly tried to find a natural place to rest his hands, but everything felt awkward and strange. His hands ended up on his hips, which he immediately regretted. This was not the picture of calm confidence he wanted to relay. 

“So you’re the guys who killed Lionwhyte.” The other man mused, pushing his sunglasses down slightly to peer at the blonde man. “Better looking than I expected out of some rag-tag rebellion.” His eyes lingered on Lars abs. Lars was wondering if he was imagining that or- if it was obvious staring. 

Lars gave a very dignified squeak, covering it with a cough. “Yes! We- we’re a well put together group! Which is why we need you- and your men, I mean. It would help us round out our army further. Not to mention you would get a piece of the action. We're still fighting for the right of humans!”

Fire Baron gave a thoughtful sound. “Well there is some action I’m looking for. I think you’ll do nicely.” He glanced back at his men leaving Lars floundering on what to say. Clearly he hadn’t meant that… implication. Clearly he was just misunderstanding. 

“We’re joining them!” He jerked his thumb back at the gathered mass of Ironheade that stood behind Lars. The men gave a cheer, moving to ride closer and mix with the ranks of Ironheade properly. The relaxed chatter that ensued left Lars feeling more relaxed than he had since his run in with Doviculus. 

Lars smiled, brushing off his assumption from earlier. He crossed his arms over his chest, only pulled from his reprieve as the Fire Baron slung an arm around his shoulders. “Now, lets you and I get aquatinted. You did promise me some action, hero boy."

Lars swallowed nervously, feeling his heart leap in his chest. "Well, I most certainly did, didn't I?"


End file.
